Sweet weakness of love
by Cla7897
Summary: "And it all happened too fast. The Swan girl pushed her mother away, and Hook's heart throbbed when Cora's hand captured the heart of Emma" (2X09 spoilers)


**Sweet weakness of love**

"An advice?" Hook smiled at Emma lying on the ground "When I hit you with my sword, you will feel it. You might wanna quit".

Her hands touched the floor, looking for something. When the fingers captured the compass, a victorious look filled her face.

"Why would I do that when I'm winning?"

Emma lifted the compass, catching unawares Hook. Pushed him, and the sword fighting resumed. When victory seemed accurate to the pirate again, Emma, confident, detached a strong punch on his face.

"Thanks!" – she cried.

Hook, stunned, fell to the ground.

"Now let's go home!" Emma cried for Snow, running to where her mother was fighting a battle with Cora.

Still fallen and powerless to stand up, Hook, with blurred vision, observed Emma running towards the powerful Queen of Hearts, who disappearing amid a purple smoke. He should be angry with Princess Swan at being tricked and knocked out by her, however, in that moment of almost unconsciousness, the only soft and accurate breeze that crossed his mind was the realization that Emma was a courageous and determined woman.

"Emma, run" Snow's voice resonated in some corner of that battlefield, and mother and daughter shot toward the portal that would take them home. However, Cora reappeared in front of both, sending them back with a spell.

Hook watched the witch walk towards the two women, knocking Emma again and putting yourself in front of Snow, who was already standing.

"Why do you want to go to Storybrooke?" she asked in a tired lament.

"Because my daughter needs me. And now I give her the one thing she always wanted. Your heart".

_Regina..._

Hook had met Cora's daughter, and had been through Regina that he met Cora herself. However, this story seemed very far now. His heart sped up slowly as if he could see Emma slowly raising herself.

"Goodbye, Snow".

And it all happened too fast.

The Swan girl pushed her mother away, and Hook's heart throbbed when Cora's hand captured the heart of Emma.

"Emma!" Snow shouted.

Hook instinctively tried to stand, but he was still stunned by the sudden fall he had suffered. The pirate squeezed his eyes, an old agony that he once tried to disguise reaching him in full.

He recalled Milah, but Milah was very far now.

It was Cora's hand grabbing Emma's heart that throbbed in his sight.

"_You bested me"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_Hook"_

"_As in Captain Hook?"_

Images and scenes rushed to pirate's mind, and he felt his eyes sting. It was like losing everything, when He had never had anything.

"_Have you ever been in love?"_

"_No, I never been in love"_

And why love now? Now that all he wanted most was to leave forever.

"_Who was bested you?"_

"_The Swan girl... Emma"_

"_You chose her"_

Milah was who he should choose. Milah and the revenge. Not Emma, a girl who cheated him. However, it was for Emma that his heart ached at this moment. Because he would lose her. Because Cora would not spare her.

And why, as perfidious and sweet feeling for someone as equally perfidious and sweet?

"_Hook, wait. Please don't do this"_

Someone so unworthy of such a feeling.

Someone for whom he had fallen in love accidentally.

Someone who was his weakness.

"Foolish girl. You don't know?" Cora stared Emma with pen, the hand ready to start her heart "Love is a weakness".

Breathing painfully, Hook prepared to contemplate the worst. _Over again._

And then Cora pulled Emma's heart, again and again, without any success. Just as the Queen of Hearts and the Princess Swan, the pirate parted his lips, surprised by the unexpected.

"No" Emma faced Cora with confidence "It's strength".

Something happened, and a powerful magic coming from Emma, making Cora retreat.

Sweet. Weak. Strong.

"Emma..." The pirate murmured, relieved.

"What was that?"

Hook, confused, little visualized after that. Snow ran to her daughter, and both ran toward the lake. They would return home.

He didn't understand anything, and he wouldn't want understand

Emma was safe, and she would return to her home and to her son.

And he would find her again. _He always find her._ And the next time he saw her, he might let his heart overflow that sea of feelings – the weakness that turned into strength.

Hook only managed to glimpse Emma and Snow jumping into the portal.

He smiled.

And fainted.

_**The end**_


End file.
